In the past decade, peer-to-peer (“P2P”) applications and related content sharing software has gained popularity among Internet users. When a P2P application is started, it may spawn tens of thousands of sessions in the matter of seconds. Depending upon the particular P2P application, users may observe constant session creation and tear-down on the network. Such traffic patterns and concentrated network activity may cause various problems to Internet gateways. Problems may especially occur on residential gateways, as most P2P applications may be running of home networks. Current systems do not provide for regulating P2P traffic only when necessary without impacting the VoIP and IPTV service qualities to avoid such problems.